Just A Friend
by Belle Donne
Summary: Bella is absolutely in love with Edward but is just a friend to him. Will the college life make him realize what has been in front of him for 14 years? Canon pairings/AH/AU. First FF
1. Jungle Gym Fiasco

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. All Twilight deliciousness is owned by SM.

14 years ago BPOV

"Bella! I double dog dare you to go across all of the monkey bars without falling!!" Edward yelled to me from across the yard with Emmett, my twin brother.

Alice, Edward's twin sister, and I were in my backyard staring up at the clouds trying to figure out what shapes and figures we could pick out in the sky.

"I'm not gonna do it!!! You know I will fall off and hurt myself like I always do!"

"Ha! You're a chicken like always! I bet I can do it like nothing!" said Edward right before he started making his way to the jungle gym. Boy, was my best friend a show off, but of course, we followed him over there to see if he would actually do it.

Edward flew across the monkey bars like nothing and landed right in front of me. "You see, I told you I could do it!!"

"Fine! If you can do it, I can do it too!" I walked right up to the monkey bars ignoring Alice's warning and grabbed onto the first one. I was halfway done and almost to the end when it happened.

"OUCH! MY PINKY! IT HURTS! Oh no. Oh no. Eeeeeedwaaaaard!"

Thump.

"Bella! Are you okay?!" cried Alice.

"I-I-I jammed my pinky and hit my head. I told you I couldn't do it Edward!"

"Your pinky is crooked! I'm so sorry Bella. I will never let you get hurt again. I promise. Please forgive me." pleaded Edward.

"Only if you get me an ice cream. The one with the bubble gum at the bottom please."

"Okay. Anything you want, just don't tell my mom."

"Okay, but where is my ice cream?"

"What? Ice cream? I want ice cream!" yelled Emmett from the top of the monkey bars.


	2. The Other Pinky

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters in this story. All Twilight deliciousness is owned by SM.

3 years ago: BPOV

The Cullens moved to Forks when I was 4 years old. They moved into the two story red brick house with the wraparound porch across the street from us. My mom made us tag along with her to give them a "Welcome to the neighborhood" cake after they moved in.

The three of us were invited inside to meet all of the Cullens. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was to be the new Chief of Surgery at Forks General Hospital. He was very handsome and caring. Carlisle, as I was told to call him, had dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and wore glasses. Mrs. Esme Cullen was opening up her new business as an interior designer. She was beautiful and had the sweetest heart I have ever come across. She had beautiful caramel colored hair and blue-green eyes. Edward and his sister, Alice, were twins and 4 years old like Emmett and I. Alice was tiny and elf-like. She had blue eyes, like Carlisle, that twinkled and jet black hair. Edward had deep emerald green eyes and copper hair that had a mind of its own.

From the moment we all met, it was as if we had been friends forever. We were all attached at the hips for years to come. We did everything together and thoroughly enjoyed each other's company. We all had the same classes in elementary, middle, and high school, which leads us to today, our high school graduation.

"Isabella Swan."

I stood as my name was called and made my way toward the podium. I am the Salutatorian. Alice was third in our class, and Emmett was fourth. Of course Edward, Mr. Know-It-All, is the Valedictorian, but he is still my best friend and my secret crush.

We were and are all best friends, but Edward is my best friend. I have been in love with that boy since I fell off the monkey bars and received my crooked pinky. The ice cream was well worth it though. He is the one person that completely understands me and I am very comfortable with. He is the cheese to my macaroni and the jelly in my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Unfortunately, I am just the best friend and that is all I will ever be to him.

As I reach the stage to receive my diploma, I curse Renee. She forced me to wear those darn heels that I had stuffed in the back of my closet for the past 3 years. They are proving to remain my arch nemesis as my heel sinks into the grass of our Spartans football field. I have no idea how Alice can wear these death traps day in and day out. She amazes me.

Low and behold, my clumsy nature strikes again. As I am climbing the last of the steps to the platform where Mr. Banner is waiting, I turn my head to find the sparkling emerald eyes that I love so much. He met my gaze and shot me his amazing crooked smile that melts my insides. Completely dazzled, my toes hit the edge of the step and I fall, face first, onto the stage. I have learned over the years to try, if possible, to put my hand in front of me when I fall. That is exactly what I did. I put my left hand in front of me to break my fall, and I ended up hurting my pinky. I felt all my blood rush to my cheeks. I was beet red and mortified. Not only did I fall at my graduation, but I succeeded in making my pinkies match.

Emmett and Mr. Banner ran over to help me up, and as I stood up and looked into the crowd, I saw my parents and Carlisle and Esme shaking with laughter. It's good to know I could make somebody laugh at my expense, I guess. I received my diploma and returned to my seat next to my big brother by 3 minutes.

"Hey sis. We did it!" exclaimed Emmett as he wrapped his arm around me for one of his big brother bear hugs.

"We sure did Em-bear. Now we are all off to bigger and better things together! University of Washington isn't ready for the four of us!"

Later that night, Alice and I were getting ready for our graduation party.

"Bella we are definitely going to make him drool over you with the dress that I picked out!" Alice exclaimed.

"Aaaalice! Please don't do this. It is not going to matter to him whatsoever! Why do I have to get all dolled up when he is just going to be all over Stanley."

The next thing I know, those big blue eyes were drooping and a pout was forming at Alice's mouth. I knew I was done for and had to sit through 2 whole hours of Bella Barbie, a.k.a. Tourture Time.

Two hours later, a made up Bella and a very hyper pixie were making their way down the Cullen's staircase. Alice was in a short, sequin, spaghetti strapped pink dress that definitely defined the name Alice Cullen, and I was forced into a deep royal blue strapless dress that had an array of rhinestones across the waist which ended mid-thigh. When I had looked into the mirror at myself a few minutes earlier, I was completely shocked and hardly recognized myself; the dress accentuated my curves very nicely and propped up "the girls" for everyone to see. I felt absolutely sexy in my own skin, hopefully I would catch his eye!

As I was reaching the last of the stairs, I was taking in the sight of the party, all of the Forks High graduates were there when my foot happened to catch on to nothing but thin air and I felt gravity taking hold. Instead of feeling my face hit the floor or hurting another one of my fingers, a familiar wonderful feeling hit the pit of my stomach as two strong muscular arms wrapped around my waist turning me upright.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You are always tripping over nothing, but it's okay because I'll always be there to catch you!" said Edward, helping me reach my equilibrium.

"Ha! Always there to catch me? My ass! Where were you today when I embarrassed myself in front of the whole population of Forks? Of course, when I fell, I happened to rearrange the formation of my other pinky!" I retorted throwing my hands in his face showing him my now two crooked pinkies.

"I remember that day so vividly Bella. We were both so scared we were going to get in trouble and…"

"We? You're the one who bribed me with an ice cream!" I said exclaimed interrupting him.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Okay, I can't deny that. Well, since I wasn't there to catch you today, would you like me to get you another one of those ice creams, or better yet, a drink?" He said with that dazzling crooked smile of his.

"I would most definitely love that!"

"I'll be back in a minute. Oh, and Bella… You look beautiful!" And with that he was off to get me a drink leaving me with a million butterflies in my stomach.

"My-brother-was-totally-checking-you-out!-I-told-you-he-would-want-you-after-he-saw-you-in-that-dress!!" Alice exclaimed all in one breath as she was jumping up and down right in front of me.

"Alice, calm down! Okay don't calm down!! He just told me I'm beautiful!! Woo! Wooo! Wooo! Wooo!!" I said jumping up and down with her.

Once we settled down after a few minutes, we both looked around to see where Edward went. My stomach dropped, it was as if the crowd had split like the Red Sea. There Edward was, sitting on a chair making out with Jessica Stanley who was straddling his lap. I was furious. He told me I was beautiful and would get me a drink, and then I catch him making out with_ her_. Then he looked up and right at me. His emerald green eyes were dark with lust _for her_. But he looked right at me as if he knew I was looking at him.Then, my vision started blurring because of the tears that were about to fall. I was no longer angry; I was hurt. I turned around and ran up the stairs surprisingly fast considering 4 inch heels I was wearing. As I reached the confines of Alice's room, my tears fell like a waterfall.

I honestly thought tonight was the night he would realize I wasn't just Bella the best friend he's known since we were four, the friend who he told his deepest darkest secrets too, or the friend who stays up with him on the phone until dawn when he's having problems with his girlfriend of the month. I want to be the one who he falls for, the one who will hold him when he's sad, kiss him when he's hurting, and be there holding his hand through every happy moment. My heart completely shattered beyond belief for the hundredth time when I saw him holding and kissing her. Why couldn't that be me? What is it that I don't have? The one night I thought I looked at least decent, beautiful in his words, the inevitable happened. I shouldn't have even put the idea in my head that I would catch his eye, let alone catch his heart.


End file.
